My Mission For My Life
by TabbyKitty13
Summary: Belphegor is forced to protect Sawada Tsunayoshi with a woman he hates. pwp, Reader x Belphegor, lemon, oneshot


_**Another Belphegor lemon. This one is for nnoitrasgirl17. I hope you like it~!**_

_**Feel free to request, ladies! I'll write for any bishie, so long as I've read/seen the anime/manga.**_

_**Fuck it. I'm writing this in 2**__**nd**__** Person. If you don't like it, don't read it. **_

_**[Name] uses Japanese words because, in this, you get to be of Japanese nationality. I'm well aware that the Varia are Italian. xD **_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn!. If I did, Byakuran would've won, and Hibari would be gay for Mukuro. ;)**_

**My Mission For My Life**

"Belphegor-Ojīchan~!" You cried as you wrapped your arms around the aforementioned man. He grunted.

"How many times have I told you not to call me that, Principessa?" You grinned.

"Never." You answered caustically. Belphegor shook his head and managed to squeeze out of your hold. You just smirked at him. You knew Belphegor _hated it_ when you touched him, but you did it anyways. For "shits and giggles," as you liked to say. "Ne, Ojīchan, Xanxus-niisan wants to talk to us."

"With _her_?" Belphegor demanded, gesturing towards you.

"What do you _think_, trash?" "Xanxus-niisan" snarled. "Get going, before I throw the both of you out the window." You waved goodbye and pranced out of the room. Belphegor grumbled, and received a wineglass to the head.

"Whoa! Ojīchan, you okay?" Belphegor just kept going, laughing crazily.

Mmm…he was hot when he went crazy.

A couple hours later and the two of you were in the back of a limo, lounging around while they drove you to the airport. "Sawada Tsunayoshi." You yawned, a grin on your face. "He beat Xanxus-niisan, right? He's _got_ to be interesting."

"We have orders not to fight, Principessa." Belphegor grinned. "Ushishishi~ That Boss is just afraid I'll do him in."

"Last I checked, _I_ was stronger than _you_."

"I'll cut you if you repeat that." You bounced one of your vials from one hand to the other, watching as the greenish liquid twirled around. A faint hissing could be heard from the bottle.

"One drop of this, and your skin will melt off. Do you really want that, Belphegor-Ojīchan?" Your specialty was poisons and acids. Belphegor complimented your abilities – a quick lacing of one of your concoctions on his knife, and the battle was over as soon as a cut was made.

The two of you were _that good_.

Too bad the both of you hated each others' guts.

You sat as far away from him as you could. As the sky grew dark, you let your thoughts wonder to Squalo. You smirked as you remembered how you'd dominated him…how he'd cried your name….

Too bad you couldn't bring your partner with you – that would make things _much_ better. Instead, you were stuck with _him_. The stuck-up genius, the self-assured prince, the man who could talk for hours about himself (you refused to ignore the fact the two of you were one in the same). Although – you had to admit – he was _way_ hotter than Squalo. But Squalo's dick was probably bigger.

As you mulled over these thoughts, Belphegor was watching you, a smirk on his face. You could feel his gaze on the back of your head, but you chose to ignore it. You had better things to think about – whoever's dick was bigger was _definitely_ a big one on your list (hey, you liked to know things).

You stretched and shut your eyes, a coy smile on your face.

If you had your way, you'd find out soon~!

"Found him." You murmured as the two of you watched Tsuna's group from an alleyway. "Mmm…whenever I see his little face I can't help but want to drip venom in his eyes~! He'd be adorable as he screamed." You had a huge grin on your face as you played out the scene in your head.

"You're a freak, Principessa."

"Ne, don't call me that~!" You whined. "I'm artistic."

"Artistic my ass." He murmured. Your eyes narrowed, but you chose to ignore him.

"I wonder what shenanigans they're going to get into today." You mumbled. You'd been watching them for a week now, and it seemed every day they did something irrefutably stupid. But, it was entertaining enough. Especially when he ran around in his boxers….

Okay, not having sex for a week was starting to wear on you. God, you _really_ missed Squalo.

"Reborn!" Tsuna cried. You rolled your eyes. Why so shocked? He showed up _everywhere_.

"Kahahaha!" The cow-kid cried. "Lambo's not sharing any of his candy!" He started to run towards you, the egg-kid following after him. They ran into the alley you and Belphegor were hiding in. You picked them both up by their hair, a creepy smile on your face.

"Which one should I-?"

"We can't do anything, [Name]." You pouted.

"But look at them. They're so…_adorable_. They're just begging-."

"Lambo!" Tsuna called. You cursed and threw the kids at Tsuna. They crashed into him, causing the brunette to fall back. "Who's in there?"

Swishing her hair behind you, you stepped out of the alley, a grin on your face.

"[Name]!" They must've recognized you from the ring fights. You weren't one of the guardians, but you'd been allowed to go because Xanxus took a particular liking to you. Belphegor sighed and stepped out as well. "B-Belphegor!"

"What is the Varia doing here?" Reborn demanded. You waved your hand flippantly.

"Oh, you know. Running errands." You snickered at your words, but apparently no one else found it funny. Oh, whatever. _You_ thought you were hilarious.

"What does Xanxus want?" Reborn continued. You shrugged, and Belphegor laughed.

"We were just ordered to stake Tsuna out." You informed. "The rest of them will show up in a couple weeks. We have to…_protect _you, as horrible as that sounds." You wrinkled your nose. "Hanging around snotty kids doesn't exactly appeal to me." You pointed to the babies grandly – including Reborn. "Ne, Belphegor-Ojīchan?"

"Don't call me that." You rolled your eyes and looked back to Tsuna. He was visibly freaking out.

"We'll be staying in _your_ house while we do so." Poor Tsuna. That was just icing on the figurative cake.

"Belphegor." You murmured in his ear. Belphegor's smirk grew wider.

"What?"

"We're all alone. And I'm-." You deepened the kiss he'd begun to start, slipping your tongue into his mouth. "Mmm…you're not as bad as I expected you to be." You licked from his jaw to the base of his ear, practically purring. How long have you hated Belphegor? A while now?

But for some reason, he tasted _so good_. "Poor Principessa. Squalo's not here to give you what you want." You smiled at his words and started to nibble on his ear. You liked being the dominate one. It was fun.

"That's what you're for, sexy." He began to peel your pants off, then your shirt. You worked off his clothing as well, until both of you were in your underwear. "Don't tell Squalo. He might…cut my head off." You snickered, but that was quickly replaced with a grunt when Belphegor's leg lodged itself between yours. "That hurt, you bastard."

"You're so quick to deal pain, Principessa, that I thought you might like to know how it feels. Ushishishi,"

"Do you want me to show you pain?" You whispered in his ear. Belphegor laughed once more. "I can hurt you more than you could possibly imagine." Sharp kisses ran along your wrists, drawing blood. You hissed and reached for your jacket, pulling out the tiny vial of your most precious acid. "I don't usually do this." You murmured as you pressed kisses along his throat, following along his jugular. "But since you made me bleed…."

You arched your back so your body was away from his and allowed one, single drop to sizzle into his chest. Belphegor laughed crazily at the pain, which made you smile. One of his knives were lodged into your stomach, making you grunt. Blood dribbled down your chin as your laughter joined his.

The two of you started kissing again. You cupped Belphegor's face with your hands, leaving large, bloody prints. The acid continued to sizzle through his skin, urging beautiful laughs from your partner. He ripped your bra off and flung it on the other side of the room. You took your panties off so you were bare to him. "Now that's not fair." You murmured in your ear. "What about you?"

Belphegor complied, taking off his last remaining piece of clothing. You licked from his jaw, around his nipples, down his torso, to his erect member. You eyed it with something akin to surprise. "Mmm…I guess you're bigger." You mumbled as you grabbed the knife and pulled it out of your stomach. You tossed it aside and grabbed onto his cock. "But then again, Squalo has girly hair." You squeezed as tight as you could, watching while Belphegor squirmed and grunted. You witnessed the scene with a wide grin on your face.

You removed your hand and bent down so your lips just barely brushed against the tip. Your tongue flicked against it, earning another grunt from him. "You're so easy, Belphegor!" You laughed before pushing it into your mouth. Your tongue licked and prodded it. You bobbed your head up and down, shutting your eyes as you did so. You didn't like the sensation, but you were used to doing it.

Liquid shot down your throat as he finished. You swallowed, wrinkled your nose, and pulled your head up. You checked on your wrists – bleeding profusely – and frowned. "That's not nice, Belphegor." You murmured as you hovered over him once again. You fingered the small hole the acid had created, received another squealing laugh. "Mmm…that's not good enough. You're going to have to _pay_." You dripped the acid once more, right over his heart. You allowed more than just one drop to fall this time, smirking as you did so. "You better hope it doesn't kill you." You whispered in his ear. "Because it _very well could_." You positioned yourself over his still-erect member. Belphegor had his hands covering his eyes as he laughed, his back arching from the pain.

"Oopsie~!" You sang as you slid onto him. You started to ride him immediately, moaning as you did so.

"Bitch. That _hurts_~!" Belphegor squealed.

"I'm glad." You grinned at him. Belphegor was lost in a mixture of excruciating pain and blinding pleasure. Your rocking became erratic; you moved back and forth jerkily as sensations ran through you, speeding you closer to your release.

As the two of you finished, Belphegor embedded his knife into your heart.

_**Lol. I'm in a Fucked Up mood today. I like [Name] in this, I really do. **_

…'_**Bout time I wrote a lemon with a dominant female.**_


End file.
